Universal Studios Sacramento/Halloween Horror Nights
Halloween Horror Nights is an annual event that occurs at Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood, Universal Studios Singapore, Universal Studios Japan, and Universal Studios Sacramento. Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains bloody violence, terror-themes, mild languages (although the word f**k is still prohibited in this park, even in Halloween Horror Nights Event), scary images, adult content, and as well as loud and highly unpleasant screaming throughout. This list includes scare zones and haunted houses of Universal Studios Sacramento's Halloween Horror Nights, not including shows that are included all of its years during Halloween Horror Nights event such as Halloween misadventures of Barnacles and Tommy, Rocky Horror Show, and Slaughter world. Note that Safari-world is closed in Halloween Horror Nights event during nighttime hours, when haunted houses open and when scare zones become more active. 1997 Scare zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Horrorwood) *Hollywood (Rethemed to The Zombie Attack) *New York (Rethemed to Chainsaw Massacre) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Alien Invasion) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Terminatorz) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come that this scare-zone isn't very scary so this park will keep its rights of having tooniverse, but if it was very scary, the park will lose its right to keep the area and it'll be replaced by something else). *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Demons from bellow) Haunted Houses *Tales From The Crypt *House Of Horrors 2000 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Prodeadction Slot) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Terrorwood) *New York (Rethemed to Vampire attack) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to giant monsters' revenge) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Attack of the carnivorous mutants) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come that this scare-zone isn't very scary so this park will keep its rights of having tooniverse, but if it was very scary, the park will lose its right to keep the area and it'll be replaced by something else). *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic Park: Extinction) Haunted Houses *House Of Horrors *Tales From The Crypt *Creature From The Black Lagoon 2002 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Terrorwood) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Attack of the living dead) *New York (Rethemed to Norman Bate's slaughter) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Marvel villains' victory) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Net-Navi's dominion) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic Park: Extinction) Haunted Houses *Dracula: Reign Of The Undead *Wolf-man's Chaos *Frankenstein: Creature From Hell *The Phantom Of The Opera *Creature From The Black Lagoon: The Return 2007 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Terror begins) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Welcome to the nightmare) *New York (Rethemed to Pigz) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Attack of the planet of the apes) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Maverick Hunters' revenge) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter in 2006 (Rethemed to Dracula's World Domination) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jungle of doom) Haunted Houses *Freddy's Massacre *Friday The 13th: Jason's Slaughter *Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Halloween: Micheal Myer's Return *Bloody Mary's Torture-house 2008 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to The Evil has Arrived) *Hollywood (Rethemed to La Llorona) *New York (Rethemed to Naught list on Christmas) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Xenomorph attack) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Phantom of The Opera's Revenge) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Old London) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Lost island) Haunted Houses *Freddy's Nightmare World *Friday The 13: Jason's Slaughter *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Back On Business *Bass.EXE's Revenge *ClOwning ArOund *Dracula: World Dominated By Vampires 2009 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Terrorwood) *Hollywood (Rethemed to The Predator Vs. Alien) *New York (Rethemed to Little Shop Of Horrors) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Scare Factory) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Attack of the evil cyborgs) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to The ghosts of London) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic Park: Extinction) Haunted Houses *Freddy's Nightmare House *Jason's Slaughterplace *Strangers *House Of Horrors *Wolf-man: Lycanthrope *Chucky's Funhouse Of Terror 2010 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Death List) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Hollywood of terror) *New York (Rethemed to War of the worlds) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Curse of the werewolves) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Xenomorphs: 2) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Dracula's Invasion) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Satan's evil world) Haunted Houses *Vampyres *Nightmare On Elm Street *Alligatormen *La Llorona *Usher's Return: Silver Screams 2 *Caretaker's Slaughterhouse *House Of Horrors 2011 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Terrorwood) *Hollywood (Rethemed to The animal actor's wraith) *New York (Rethemed to War of the worlds) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to War of the living dead) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to ET attack) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Deathly Hollowz) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to The American werewolf in London) Haunted Houses *Frankenstein: The reanimated corpsez *Dracula's Dominion *La Llorona *Scream IV: Terror Of Your Life *Chucky's Reign Of Terror Toyz *Wolfman: Full Moon Rising *Freddy's Revenge 2012 Note: in 2012, Universe got permission to use video games for their Halloween event, the first one was Slender-man: Into The Woodz. Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Terrorwood: The final chapter) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Cavemen's rule) *New York (Rethemed to The walking dead) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Catz) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Mutantz) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Abandoned Mansion Of Death) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic Park: Evilution) Haunted Houses *The Walking Dead: Dead Inside *Jason's Wraith *Micheal Myer's Return *House Of Horrors: Monster Remix *Slender-man: Into The Woodz *The Nightmare World *World War III: The Beginning *La Llorona 2013 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Horrorwood: The Deathworld) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Chucky's revenge) *New York (Rethemed to Little shop of horrors: Audrey II's return) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Predator's takeover) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to The purge) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Old London 2) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Demons from bellow: the returning) Haunted Houses *Alice Cooper's Nightmare World *Hunting Season: The Haunting *House Of Horrors: Monster Remix 2 *The Boogeyman *The American Werewolf In London *Nosferatu: The New King Of Earth *Alien Vs. Predator *Resident Evil: Reality 2014 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Horrorwood: land of dying) *Hollywood (Rethemed to The chickenz) *New York (Rethemed to War Of The Worlds) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Dark Shadows: vampire's revenge) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Shaun of the living dead) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Old London 3) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Raptorz) Haunted Houses *The American Werewolf In London *Alien Vs. Predator *Dracula Untold: Reign Of Blood *Frankenstein Vs. The Wolf-man *From Dusk Till Dawn *Freddy Vs. Jason *House Of Horrors *La Llorona 2015 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Horrorwood: nights of terror) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Werewolves of Hollywood) *New York (Rethemed to The witchez) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Bugz) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Gator-people) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to The vampirez) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic Park: Extinction) Haunted Houses *Five Nights At Freddy's: No Way Back *Resident Evil: The Hostile *Slender-man: The Returning *Alien Vs. Predator *This Is The End: 3D *Jurassic World: Indominus Rex's Rampage *Dracula Vs. Nosferatu *Jeff The Killer's Wraith *House Of Horrors 2016 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Horrorwood: Terror around the world) *Hollywood (Rethemed to The werewolves) *New York (Rethemed to Little shop of horrors: Audrey II's slaughter) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Bay zombies) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Future demonz) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to The vampires) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic Park: Extinction) Haunted Houses *Five Nights At Megaman.EXE's *Freddy Vs. Jason Vs. Chucky *Death Of Dr. Frankenstein *Jurassic Park: Evilution *Nosferatu 2 *Wolf-man Vs. Werewolf Of London *Van Helsing: Threats Of Vampirizm *Black Plague *House Of Horror *The Exorcist 2017 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Horrorwood: The never-ending scare) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Lights, Camera, Death!) *New York (Rethemed to Chucky's revenge) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Exorcist: demons rulez) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to ETs of death) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Revenge of the vampires) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Tooniverse: Darkness Has Come) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic Park: Extinction 2) *Backlot And Backlot Tour in spring of 2017 (re-themed to The Walking Dead: Live Or Die) Haunted Houses *Five Nights At Megaman.EXE's: Invition *Slender-man: Lost Forever In The Woodz *Exorcist 2 *Jurassic Park: Evilution 2 *The Conjuring: Death *The Witch: Spellmakerz *Don't Breathe: Or DIE *Freddy Vs. Jason V. Chucky Vs. Micheal Myers *Silver Screams House *The Wolf-man: Invasion *Terror Tram due to Studio Tour, which opened in spring 2017, aka Terror Tram: Dracula 2018 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Terrorwood of darkness) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Never-ending Terror) *New York (Rethemed to Chucky's back) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Exorcist: Terror continues) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Terminator 2: Bots of death) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Massacre of the vampires) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Darkiverse: Evil Arrives) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic Park: Extinction The Final Chapter) *Backlot And Backlot Tour in spring of 2017 (re-themed to Nighmare Land: Live Or Die) Haunted Houses *Sausage Party: Dinnertime (note: all of the f-bomb words and other very strong bad words are censored to keep the haunted house PG-13 rating, unlike the movie, it is also a horror comedy haunted house like the This Is The End haunted house in Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015) *Five Nights At Megaman.EXE's: The Returning *Exorcist 3 *Jurassic Park: Evilution 3 *Bass.EXEz: The Takeover *Piranha 3 *Dracula's revenge *Freddy Vs. Jason Vs. Chucky Vs. Slender-man *The Wolf-man: Lycanthropism *Halloween: Micheal's Back *Studio Tour (re-themed as Terror Tram), aka Terror Tram: Nightmare Tour 2019 Scare-zones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Stuff of Nightmarez) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Horrorwood: the returning) *New York (Rethemed to Gremlins Vs. Audrey IIs) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Exorcist: the final chapter) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Alien Vs. Terminator) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Vampires Vs. Zombiez) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Darkiverse: Evil Awakens) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic World: Abominations) *Backlot And Backlot Tour (re-themed to Chucky's Playtime) Haunted Houses *Gate's World Domination (note: it is based on what if Gate main villain of Megaman X6 won against the heroes and took over the world, and the world is in danger due to reploids like Gate himself, Dynamo, Spider, Techno, and Lumine are new rulers, however, Sigma and Vile were betrayed by these new rulers and were killed, not just the heroes, humans are now in danger) *Five Nights At Megaman.EXE's: The Bite Of 19's *Exorcist: The Final Chapter *Jurassic World: Evilution *Bass.EXEz: The World Of The Undead *Piranah 4 *Dracula Vs. Zombies *Freddy Krueger Vs. Jason Vs. Chucky Vs. Freddy Fazbear *The American Werewolf In London 2 *Halloween: R.I.P Micheal *Studio Tour (re-themed as Terror Tram), aka Terror Tram: Predator's Killing Spree 2020 Scarezones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Nightmareland) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Horrorwood: Final Frontier) *New York (Rethemed to The Great Freezing) *San Fransisco (Rethemed to Automation of death) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Predator vs Terminator) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Vampires Vs. Killer Clowns) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Darkiverse: The Dark Forces) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic World: Creatures of Death) *Backlot And Backlot Tour (rethemed to Slenderman Tour) Haunted Houses *Gate's World Domination 2 (note: it is a sequel to the first Gate's World Domination haunted house) *Five Nights At Megaman.EXE's: The Neverending Kill *Gremlins: The Invaderz *Jurassic World: Evilution 2 *Vampirez: The New World Rulerz *Feary Tales *Dracula's Killing Spree *Nightmareland House *The American Werewolf In London 3 *Friday the 13th: Breath of Death *House Of Horrors *Studio Tour (rethemed as Terror Tram), aka Terror Tram: La Llorona 2021 Scarezones *Production Lot (Rethemed to Horror Lot) *Hollywood (Rethemed to Horrorwood: Final Frontier) *New York (Rethemed to The Sewer Pest's Revenge) *San Francisco (Rethemed to Undermined) *Sci-Fi City (Rethemed to Dronez) *Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (Rethemed to Seraph of the End: Vampire's Dominion) *Tooniverse (Rethemed to Darkiverse: The Dark Forces) *Jurassic Park (Rethemed to Jurassic World: Carnivores on the Rampage) *Backlot And Backlot Tour (Rethemed to Vampire Tour) Haunted House *Terrorland: Creatures of the Night *Five Nights At Mettaton's: The Maze *The Hobgoblinz *Jurassic World: Mutant Dinosaurs on the Loose *Seraph of the End: Ferid's Revenge *Feary Tales 2 *Dracula: Bloody Wars *Nightmareland House: The Continuing *The Howling: The Original Nightmarehouse *Nightmare On Elm Street: Welcome to my Nightmare *House Of Horrors *Studio Tour (rethemed as Terror Tram), aka Terror Tram: Chucky Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal Studios Sacramento Category:Halloween Horror Nights